Shopping with Monk
by Steeleafan
Summary: Natalie takes Adrian to the mall. Fluff. If you want me to continue please review and let me know.M/N
1. One look one glance

**Shopping with Monk:**

**What would happen if Natalie took Adrian to the mall just once after he had gotten his ten set of**

**pants. I own nothing wouldn't it be pretty clear if I did I mean I wouldn't have to write this then would I?Review if you want this story to have a second chapter.**

Adrian Monk needed some more clothes. Obviously since his fourth pair of pants had a rip he'd need an entirely new set. So therefore all the pants would be even by look number and time purchased of course no one really knew all these details except for Natalie his assistant and Adrian himself. Natalie of course thought there was no point in explaining one more obnoxious obsessive compulsive thing about her boss she'd just have to handle it and him on her own.

"Come on Mr. Monk...lets go.." Natalie smiled in Adrian's direction as he surveyed the room as he put it "one last time". She almost thought to herself if Monk had a perfect world his way it would obviously include Trudy but ..would it include her too. She wondered this because in her perfect world Mitch and Monk would always be there for her and Julie would be happy. Natalie didn't realize that that's what her perfect world would be but that's the truth. Adrian looked up for a moment. He decided that he was done everything was in order just as he has concluded for the last ten times. He looked once more a double take so to speak. He took in full view the blond waiting by the door leaning against the wall. Her jeans were a bit wrinkled to say the least. Her shirt was a tad crumpled on the edges which just about made Adrian want to tear out his own hair everyday the only thing that stopped him was what he found last. Adrian's eyes reached the blonds blue ones which held his own. It was as if something was happening something huge only neither knew what it was and why it was and where it was. Looking into each others eyes had caught them off guard and Natalie's lips curved into a smile what she did not expect was for her employer to smile right back.

" I'm ready..." Adrian said jolting Natalie and himself from their thoughts. Natalie kept wondering about the contact they had made just then before Mr. Monk interrupted it. Did she imagine it? Or had Adrian Monk gazed into her eyes? He definitely wasn't glaring or just staring it was as if she was the most interesting clue he ever had to a case that he didn't even know the crime too. Natalie tried to look at the road as she drove Monk to the store...but she just couldn't not stop glancing his way every now and then. At one point during the ride she caught him looking back at her. She had to tell herself to look back at the road. The visit to the store had gone as it always went. Natalie got his pants for him as she watched him out of the corner of her eye as he inspected the pants to make sure that they were perfect besides being inspected by number eight. Adrian saw her looking at him once in a while. He almost wanted to ask what? But he was afraid that she'd say the same to him so he kept his mouth shut still not sure why he suddenly couldn't take his eyes off of her.

" Mr. Monk...I'm going to take you to the mall..." Natalie suddenly informed him. Adrian's eyes widened.

"Whhhwhh why?" He finally asked.

"because I think it will be a big step...there will be a lot of people there...you need to do this and I will be right by your side with wipes" Natalie's smile made Adrian assume that inside she was giggling a bit. At least a bit.

"It's not like I've never been to the mall before remember going Christmas shopping" Adrian winced when he said Christmas.

" This time it will be different it will be me and you shopping together..will be shopping for you ,but we'll also be shopping for me after all with this job I haven't much time to shop on my own and it could be beneficial to have you around..you'd be able to pick out even the slightest flaw in anything I buy..." Natalie smiled at him and she dared to look him in the eye. He looked straight back and a shiver ran through Natalie.

"oh dear" Adrian whispered as he got into the car. Natalie didn't hear exactly what he said but she knew it was something about how he'd rather not and heres the thing. She wouldn't have any of it.

On the way Adrian wouldn't look at Natalie. At least that's what he told himself he wasn't going to do.

He did however glance her way every now and then her face was so soft that he found his face soften just by looking at her's.

"We're here" Natalie announced but Adrian wouldn't get out of the car. Natalie got out of the car and opened the passenger door. Adrian was starring straight ahead. His mouth was open and his eyes never wavered. Natalie sighed rolled her eyes and then shook her head.

"Mr. Monk?" She asked her hands on her hips as she waited for a response. She then did something Natalie Teeger would never do...well never to Monk that is. Natalie pulled her hand from her pocket and as fast as she could in a split second she had pulled on Monk's hand. Immediately his eyes locked onto hers and they shot through her like a knife. He looked down at his now unbuckled seat belt. She was being very manipulative. She pulled even harder on his hand. He slowly pulled his hand away from hers. The strange thing was that Natalie almost felt hurt when his hand left hers. Adrian obediently got out of the car and cautiously followed Natalie into one of the stores. She looked back and winked at him. Adrian rolled his shoulders in confusion on the effect she just caused him she had just caused his heart to start to race. Two beats at a time...it was...he tried to breath even. She made his heart even. It was even again something he was waiting for so long.

It was along time until Natalie decided on a store for the two of them to shop in. Adrian looked around and he instantly knew why she picked this store. Everything was out of place and it drove Adrian completely up the wall. Suddenly he felt something cover his head and it fell over his eyes.

He heard a giggle then he could see. There he was in front of a mirror. Natalie was behind him smirking and trying to hold back uncontrolable laughter. Adrian was wearing a hat. It wasn't just any hat it was a hat that wasn't even in any sense of the word. Adrian was not liking this so far. No not at all although seeing Natalie so incredibly happy because of him made him giddy and excited he anticipated what was going to happen next. Adrian could not handle that hat on his head for one more moment. With his index finger and thumb he quickly plucked the hat off of his head and let it fall to the floor and shuttered. He heard her laughing again he turned around and glared at her. Immediately she stopped laughing and just starred back into his eyes. Suddenly his eyes softened at seeing the expression on Natalie's face. She was afraid ..he didn't know of what. Adrian knew himself to be completely harmless.

"I..I..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I just couldn't resist" She explained.

"It's alright Natalie...why don't you shop for awhile?" He asked her. Almost as if he had to make something up to her. Suddenly she was very close. Very close to him. She was looking up and searching his eyes. He obsoletely couldn't breath. Her blue eyes were sparkling and he could even smell her hair. It wasn't Trudy's smell...but it was just as intoxicating. Adrian closed his eyes and breathed in but by that time Natalie was gone. Adrian looked around to find her slowly coming out of the changing room a few minutes later. She was wearing blue high heels and a dark blue dress that matched. Along with that she was wearing a nice diamond neck less. Adrian opened and reopened his eyes not believing what was right before him. Is this Natalie? He asked himself over and over and the only answer he got was yes.

"So is it flawless?" She asked him. She found that he was not looking at the dress to see if there were any loose strings or a sideways trim. She found that his eyes were waiting for hers. Waiting ...

waiting...waiting for her...for her. Adrian Monk was waiting for her to return his gaze. She was so overwhelmed she walked towards him. He started to back up. It was something in her eyes that told him something changed. Adrian was so frightened so deathly afraid of what was about to happen. Natalie

was directly in front of him. Natalie leaned over and slowly closed her eyes she had bent down to Adrian's level and had stopped in mid air. She was afraid too afraid of her feelings and if they could revel too much. She just planted her lips on his cheek and that was that. Time instantly stopped.

All day both would replay that moment every moment of the day the only thought was. What was that?

There had been many times when Natalie had kissed Adrian on the cheek ,but this time something was different neither could pin point exactly what however.

Later that day Adrian received a case from Stottlemeyer a case he easily solved. Through out the whole case he kept glancing back at Natalie who blushed every time he looked at her. Adrian found this strange. Why would she blush and try to hide from my eyes? He thought to himself. When he was in stottlemeyer's office however he heard some sort of music playing. Randy...he had his mp3 player on again. Adrian usually would try to tune those sorts of distractions out but then he heard a few lines and decided to listen. Then he reviewed each line in his head and tried to decipher why it meant anything at all to him this was after all his biggest mystery.

_I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time, deep inside_

Happened for the first time

deep inside..._  
It was a rush, what a rush_

The way she looked at me_  
Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me_

Is there a possibility?_  
It's just too much, just too much_

Being so close and I could hardly breath_  
Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you_

It's true...because she's all I have any more_  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

hypnotized?mesmerized? Well I couldn't look away

if I tried

_Do you ever think, when your all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go_

Natalie? Her with me? _  
Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush_

Is it just another little crush or our you my second Trudy?_  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do_

do you..catch a breath when I look at you?_  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away_

She has been trying to walk away_  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away_

Crush crush

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends_

friends? That even sounds like a mere possibility if she even considers me that much_  
Is there more, is there more_

somehow I think there could be_  
See, it's just a chance we've gotta take, cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last, last forever, forever_

Forever? Like Trudy? (Adrian found himself shed a tear)

_Do you ever think, when your all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go_

I have been thinking a lot about us..._  
Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush_

falling in love..could I be falling in love...again?_  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do_

Do you catch a breath I really want to know_  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away_

Won't go away even though I want it to so much

_Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you_

I guess I'm surrendering_  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, all I just got to know_

If you feel the way that I do

_Do you ever think, when your all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go_

This thing? Does she care because she has to or because she

just does?_  
Am I crazy or falling in love, is it really just another crush_

that's it I've lost it_  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you, are you holding back, like the way I do_

Suddenly I need to look in your eyes_  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away_

but we both can't look away_  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away, goin' away_

Adrian couldn't sleep and well into the night all he could think was if Natalie felt it too something new that he didn't know he'd ever feel again.

Natalie had the radio on as she left Adrian's house. The thoughts of that kiss clear in her mind. It seemed to her that all time stopped when she kissed him. His skin was so soft. She knew she kissed it before but this time it was so different. Natalie decided that she shouldn't be thinking like this and turned the radio up so she could block her thoughts when a new song came on. The lyrics almost made Natalie choke.

_Yeah, oh  
I'm in love_

_Every time you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you_

Like understanding your phobias_  
And I don't know what to do_

Exactly how do you handle

falling for your Obsessive compulsive boss?_  
And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you_

When someone says Monk...I almost immediately get defensive_  
I just lose my cool_

true true very true

_My friends tell me  
Somethin has come over me_

Randy has told me that

I've been acting weird lately._  
And I think I know what it is  
I think I'm in love_

Natalie's breath was lost for a moment.

_Chorus:  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

In love with you?_  
Got me doin silly things when it comes to you (in love)_

true...I'd do almost anything to protect you_  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
(Boy I think I'm in love)_

In love...love with Monk?_  
I've been telling all of my friends what I feel for you_

I did tell Randy that Mr. Monk has been on my mind for a while now.

_Just the other night baby  
I saw you hangin_

_You were with your crew_

His crew is me

_  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turned and looked me in my eyes_

took me by surprise_  
Boy you really blew my mind_

to say the least the very least

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

really I don't_  
But I kinda think I know what it is  
I think I'm in love_

In love?

_Chorus_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all of my friends what I feel for you_

_Something strange has come over me  
Got me goin out of my mind_

I've never acted like this except for when I started to fall

for Mitch_  
Never met a guy like you before_

but who has?_  
You make me feel special inside_

Somehow you do...because I'm your personal

assistant_  
I think I'm in love – boy yeah_

_Chorus_

_(See I, oh I'm in love with you)  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

am I in love with you?_  
Got me doin silly things when it comes to you (Goin outta my mind boy)_

definitely_  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you (I think I'm in love)_

could it be_  
I've been tellin all of my friends what I feel for you_

do they already know?

_Baby that's why you call my name_

It sounds so sweet_  
You're drivin me insane_

Always have always will...perhaps for different reasons_  
Doin silly things for you_

Like yelling at people who aren't listening.

_  
I don't know what to do _

Cause Adrian Monk

I'm in love with you


	2. Is it true?

**Since two people said continue I have decided to do so.**

Natalie returned to her house. Julie was on the phone laughing with one of her friends. Natalie was only slightly interested in her conversation ,but slightly was just enough when she heard.

"Yeah...no I ..I can't just tell him..it would be too awkward..." What was Julie talking about? Natalie suddenly became very interested.

"...no see he's always liked someone else..no I know ..we spend most of our time together.."

"really...? you think so...he does?..you've noticed?has everyone noticed?...they have" Then Natalie saw Julie turn bright red and she knew. Someone she knows...she likes a boy she spends a lot of time with ,but she thinks it will be too awkward. This situation seems a little too familiar. Very very familiar. Julie looked up and noticed her mother standing there. She tried to fake a smile.

"bye...I I have to go my mom walked in...yeah...shoot it right" Julie hung up the phone.

"How much did you hear?" Julie asked as she sat on the coach.

"enough" Natalie admitted trying to act like the cool collected almost angry parent.

"okay...but mom you have to understand...I'm 16 I'm bound to like boys at some point" Julie stated searching her mother's eyes for understanding there was none.

"Mom?" Julie asked.

"yes?" Natalie replied.

" Is it true that if a boy likes you he'll look at you a certain way...?" Julie asked her. Natalie thought about this question long and hard.

"why do you ask?" Natalie questioned.

"well Angela said that she could tell that my crush liked me because he looked at me...well different I guess.." Julie tried to explain.

" What do you mean different" Natalie thought this was an innocent parent type question and would be seen as such to Julie even though she wanted to know exactly ..so she would know for certain if Adrian was in love with her. Her daughter was right, she just didn't remember how it felt to be looked at that way ever sense Mitch passed away.

" ..oh this is embarrassing...like like you were the only person in the room like...you were suddenly more interesting then you used to be...like you were something amazing that they just couldn't take their eyes off of.." Julie explained. Suddenly it hit Natalie she had to get over to Monk's. Every moment that day played before her eyes but all she could see was his eyes looking into her's. Each time she saw it flash before her eyes like a slide show there was always something intense about his gaze. That instant Natalie felt that just holding Adrian's hand would be so amazing. She had to see him these feelings were just too intense she had to satisfy some of her cravings. She just had to look in his eyes make up an excuse for coming over maybe talk a while and then get out. Julie of course was waiting for a response.

"Mom?" Julie asked Natalie was forced out of her day dream.

"yeah...that's right honey...he'll look at you exactly like that" Natalie told her daughter and patted her knee.

"This is huge" Julie said. Natalie closed her eyes took a deep breath and whispered.

"so huge"

" honey I just remembered I left something at Mr. Monk's I'll be right back" Natalie explained. Julie thought absolutely nothing of it.

Natalie hardly remembered the ride there. She walked towards Monk's door so slowly. She was so deathly afraid. Afraid of what? She thought all I'm going to do is say that I thought I forgot something and then leave. Why am I so afraid? Natalie's fingers poised over the door handle. They were trembling and her heart was fluttering going so fast there was no way of counting the beats. She finally opened the door. Monk was sitting on his coach thinking about the days events trying to figure out what was so different. Why did he suddenly care? He already cared but not so much that it would hurt.

Every inch of him wanted to see Natalie to look in her eyes like he had all day. He even wanted to touch her skin...something he'd never ever think of before. Suddenly he heard the door open. He kept silently wishing in his mind that somehow it was her. That somehow she needed to be there. He knew it was hardly likely.

Adrian slowly turned towards the door. His heart skipped a beat. Immediately their eyes locked. Natalie took a second to let herself breath. She took a deep breath but couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so focused on her. Her heart was just like the wind but it was so loud yet so hard for her to pin point. Could it be is he looking at me...like like that. Natalie closed her eyes. When she opened Adrian was closer to her then she ever thought he would be.

" Why...aaarrre you here?" He stuttered.

"I forgot...some" Natalie breathed but she couldn't finished. She leaned closer towards Adrian.

Adrian felt like some magnetic force was pulling him in. Their eyes locked again. Natalie could see into his eyes so much better. I want to stay here forever Natalie thought to herself I want to be in Adrian Monk's eyes forever. Adrian gazed deeply into Natalie's eyes and found himself with a smile on his face but suddenly her eyes closed. Adrian almost wanted to cry but before he could he felt lips cover his. Adrian's eyes instantly closed. Suddenly every muscle in his body relaxed. He didn't know weather he felt like laughing or crying. Two beats two heart beats...he could feel Natalie's heart against his own. Her heart it's racing. Adrian suddenly felt like he was flying.

Natalie felt like she was going to fall or collapse or die. She had fallen she had fallen into him sort of. She was pressed against him and she could even feel his heart beat in time with her own. Then they both pulled away they both were still so afraid.

" I never" Adrian looked away. Natalie tried to have him look at her. She cupped his chin and brought it so she could see his face. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. Natalie took her sleeve and wiped them away. She had a sad smile on her face. She was so afraid that she upset him.

"I never thought I'd ever feel that way again" He explained. Natalie nodded.

" me either...but it's been so hard to ignore...ever sense I thought you were dead something changed...I don't know what..." Natalie explained.

" I know when you came to the garage...when...you kissed me ..there...something changed for me too...I was...no...I am...still so afraid..what about my love for Trudy...?" Adrian asked. Suddenly arms enveloped him.

" Mr. Monk...I still love Mitch and you still love Trudy...I know that's how it will always be ...in my perfect world I ..have Julie...Mitch...and you" She whispered. "oh..you..." She breathed "I love you..." Natalie sobbed into his shoulder. She tightened her grip on him and held her breath. She didn't want to know what she already thought she knew she didn't want her hear the words: but you know I love...Trudy..only...Trudy.

Adrian's breath was stuck somewhere in his throat. She...she...she loves me. This beautiful girl that has her arms around me. She loves me. She could have anyone in the world. Anyone in the world anyone in the world..just like Trudy..but she wants me. "Natalie" He whispered. She wouldn't even loosen her grip. He struggled to pull her away so he could look into her eyes,but she wouldn't meet his.

" Natalie...Natalie look at me.." He kept whispering softly. "Please...please look at me" She slowly looked at him. He smiled well I used the magic word and the magic word never fails. " I ..love you too...but I never thought you'd feel the same..." He explained.

"this is all too much" Natalie choked.

"you can definitely say that again" This time Adrian pulled Natalie into him and they just stood there for a while into Natalie turned to leave.

" You still have to be my assistant" Adrian explained. Natalie just chuckled. She turned around and looked at him once more before turning around his eyes still in her mind." oh and you'd be in my perfect world too." Adrian called after her. Natalie leaned her back against the now closed door,closed her eyes and thought about what those words really meant to her.

**I have been so worried about making the reader feel the characters emotions . So tell me could you feel it?**

By the way guys this stories an even ten pages...I didn't even try..that's pretty ridiculous.


End file.
